ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Porphyrion
Testimonials *Easy solo as 40DRG/20BLU - hardest part was climbing tower. Saved 300TP, used Double Thrust, Jump and High Jump to prompt EES (did 282) - only needed to invoke Healing Breath one time. *Soloable by a 46DRG/WHM easily (Eagle Eye Shot did 294 damage; tp built on weak giants) *Easily soloed by a Summoner lvl 58. *Easily soloed by 54RDM/15THF **Used Stoneskin, Phalanx, and Protect III before fight. **Had aggro from 5 other Gigas. ***You can escape the other Gigas without fighting them by trading the key to the elevator. **Aero II worked well. **Muneonna 12/5/2008 *Soloable with a 43RDM/BLM. (His ranged attack will deal ~110 damage) *Soloable by a 36DNC/NIN. (Eagle Eye Shot will do ~300 damage) *Soloable by a 44DRK/WAR (His Eagle Eye Shot will do ~250 damage) *Soloable by a 49 DRG/SCH (Eagle Eye Shot will do ~230 damage) *Soloable by a 50 THF/DNC (Eye Shot] Will do about ~200 Damage) *Soloable by a 40 MNK/DNC (Eagle Eye Shot will do ~432 damage) *Soloable by a 42 WHM/DNC (Eagle Eye Shot will do ~318 damage) *Soloable by a 40 BST/WAR (Using Antlion_Familiar and 2 Hi-Potion +3 after Eagle Eye Shot) *Soloable by a 45 BST/BLU (Using Antlion_Familiar Eagle Eye Shot hit pet. At this level cleared room (all Gigas were EP) and no problems with Lighting element. **Kill surrounding Gigas Bonecutter, Spirekeeper, Stonemason, and Torturer and wait until Lightning Weather has passed **Wartoc 05:16, 18 June 2008 (UTC) *Soloable by 45DRG/WAR (Taru.) Got TP from other Gigas'. Healed and made sure jumps had cooled down. No drinks or potions. Hit the elevator fast after the fight. (Eagle Eye Shot did ~300 damage) *Duoed by 45BLM/WHM and 43WAR/??? (cant remember at the moment) **Used Signal Pearl (lvl 30 Shieldhttp://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Adventuring_Fellow_Guide#Adventuring_Fellow_Combat_Styles type) **Basicaly was over kill, NPC and WAR took hate while I nuked it **Dont use Thunder moves, figured that out the hard way *Easily soloed by a DRG50/THF25, Eagle Eye Shot did ~260 damage. Sneak Attack start, no TP at the beginning. *Soloed quite easily as 42 DRG/DNC- (Eagle Eye Shot will do ~310 damage) built up about 200% tp on a couple of the other giants, didnt take much damage other than from Eagle Eye Shot. I didn't pay attention to the weather, but I started with Jump, High Jump, then he used Eagle Eye, I used a regular hi-potion, then double thrust, and that was about it. *Soloed with 40 RDM/DNC using Blaze Spikes, Phalanx, Protect II, Shell II, and Barstone. Eagle Eye Shot did 256 damage. Linked another giant, which subsequently killed me, but I got my key. *Soloed by a 40SMN/WHM using Ifrit. I used Double Punch, then ran away and let Ifrit melee until he died (Porphyrion was then at about half hp), recast, used a Yagudo Drink, Astral Flow, Inferno (~650 damage), and won. --Nagaem 02:15, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Easily soloed by a level 60 PLD/DNC. --Rafaal 05:01, 16 August 2009 (UTC) *If you happen to be a lvl 33 Drg/War and a lvl 30 Whm/Blm looking to duo Porphyrion, be sure to watch out for Mimas. He will open the door. He will kill you. You will die. * Soloable by a Lvl 38 Galka WAR/BLU using 2HR Mighty Strikes. On a sidenote, Mimas was being camped, so he wasn't there. I had to get rid of the other Gigas first, which all marked Decent. All in all he isn't all that bad, except his Eagle Eye Shot did 350. Only had to use one X-Potion +1. *Soloable by a 37 Galka WAR/DNC. Used 2HR, altough I didn't really need to do that. It just speeded up the victory. His Eagle Eye Shot did a measily 285. No sweat. key drop if everyone in your party has a key, porphyrion will not drop any keys. just wanted to say this so the nm isn't killed before a party member who needs the key zones into upper delkfutt's tower (like what just happened with me). --vm0d 23:39, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Level As 40BST, he gave me 76 xp. This would mean he is about level 36...so I don't know if it possible for him to spawn as low as 28. --Docstu 23:01, 1 March 2009 (UTC)